


Wolf Companion?

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: They've arrived to Wild's Hyrule. Wild's Hyrule, not his. But Twilight can't shake the feeling that he's been here before. He recognizes it, his wolf self recognizes it, but Twilight doesn't know it. Memories he can't recall assail him and tensions run high as the Ordonian struggles to make sense of the change taking place within him and his wolf self.The answer he received wasn't one he was expecting.





	Wolf Companion?

* * *

This was Wild’s Hyrule. 

_Wild’s_ Hyrule. 

Not his. Never his. 

So, why, then, did he feel such extraordinary familiarity to it?

Twilight could not, for the life of him, understand and it was beginning to grate on his nerves! Everywhere he looked, everywhere he went, every smell he inhaled, every aroma that reached him, every sound that caressed his ears, struck him as eerily and infuriatingly _familiar! _

Ever since their unexpected arrival to this new Hyrule, Twilight found himself in a constant state of déjà vu. He knew the travelers and strangers they would bump into, he knew the names of the stable workers, and those of the domains they would pass through. 

He knew where there would be Guardians and recognized those blasted Yiga a mile away just by looking at them. 

His wolf senses tingled, the beast within vibrating with excitement and recognition. Why was this? 

It messed with his mind, disoriented him, and caught him off guard. When the Links would ask Wild a question, the answer would surge to the tip of his tongue, ready to fly before Twilight would catch himself. He was left to wonder how he’d known the answer before Wild had uttered a single word. 

Directions came to him unbidden and he would often find himself idly leading the Links to where they needed to go whilst Wild wandered to fetch miscellaneous items or collect whatever it was he would gather in his inventory. 

Wild had commented on it, jokingly claiming he had no need to guide the Heroes when Twi clearly knew where to go. 

Twilight tried to smile and play it off as being good with directions, but the thing was, he _did_ know where they were going!

How? He wasn’t so sure. 

Wild was taking them to his home in Hateno. Twilight had realized this long before Wild had told the Links. He’d recognized the path they were on and the peaceful pastures dotted with grazing horses they would pass by. 

Since the beginning of their trip through Wild’s Hyrule, Twilight struggled to get a grip of his wolf self.The beast had not once settled since their arrival to Wild’s world. It yearned to be set free- to run loose and revel in the familiarity of the world it had once before explored alongside another. 

When night would fall, Twilight would dream. The clarity of his dreams was almost too much for him. They were too realistic to be considered mere dreams.  
Hazy memories from another life- another time- would crawl forward from the deepest and darkest corners of his mind as if unlocked and called upon, and Twilight would wake with a start. 

He would scramble and struggle to remember where he was and how he’d gotten there. His sense of reality was horribly skewed, two separate lifetimes merging together as one and throwing him off kilter. Confounding questions would filter through his muddled mind and cause Twilight’s head to spin as he was cast in a sea of confusion and wonderment. 

_Why was Wild’s hair longer than he remembered? _

_Why was the Master Sword missing from his back? _

_Why were they accompanied by seven others who shared an uncanny resemblance to his Cub? _

So many questions, so little answers. 

Twilight feared he might be going mad. He was losing himself and Twilight was afraid that he wouldn’t recover. With every passing day, his wolf spirit yearned more and more to be allowed to roam and celebrate its return to the place it’d once called home. 

There were times Twilight would look off into the distance and strange thoughts would come to him based on what he would lay his eyes on...

_Heh, that was the same cliff Cub failed to climb three days in a row because it would rain every time he would try. _

Or- 

_I remember that stream. I pushed Cub into it because he hadn’t bathed in days and was in desperate need of one. _

Twilight’s nose crinkled in remembrance of the stench. Wild hadn’t appreciated it, but Twilight hadn’t cared. 

Or-

_This was where Cub nearly got assassinated by the Yiga. Foolish humans! I will not allow them to harm a single hair on my Cub! _

The fierce protectiveness that arose within Twilight came without warning. A dark scowl impressed itself upon his features as he recalled just how close Wild had come to nearly being beheaded. 

Thank Hylia he’d been there. He’d take care of those accursed Yiga. 

Twilight faltered mid-stride. 

_He’d_ taken care of the Yiga? 

What...

What were these thoughts? These memories that assailed him with almost every step he took? 

Twilight cradled his whirling head in his hands. He didn’t understand! He didn’t know what was happening! His memories and these new memories were piecing together and becoming as one in his mind that Twilight was having difficulty picking them apart. 

They were his, and yet, they weren’t. 

He sensed a change taking place within him. A strange warping sensation of his wolf self, and it frightened Twilight. He felt it’d grown older. 

Much older. 

Something was very wrong. 

Something was very, _very,_ wrong. 

Cobalt blues darted to where the Old Man walked alongside Wild. He stumbled when his wolf self suddenly lurched within him at the sight of the Cub, a mixed jumble of emotions pouring forth to the point of overwhelming him. 

_“...Twilight?!” _

Strong hands caught his shoulders and Twilight squeezed his eyes shut as he fought and battled to regain control over his elated wolf self. He placed restraint after restraint until his inner beast growled in defeat and reluctantly settled it. 

_“Hey! Twi, can you hear me?” _

Was that Warrior’s voice calling to him in the distance? 

Twilight blinked slowly, owlishly, as the roaring in his ears finally died down and the raging sea in his mind calmed. 

“Twi? Is something wrong?” 

Warrior’s voice was clearer now. Closer too. 

The Ordonian flicked his gaze up to find Warrior crouched down in front of him, worry mingled with concern shining in those brilliant blue eyes. His brows were drawn together and there was a frown marring his features as he waited for Twilight to respond to him. 

When had he stopped walking? Why was he kneeling on the ground? 

The beginnings of a migraine were making themselves known to Twilight and the warm sunlight piercing through the canopies of the trees above them was making his eyes hurt and head pulse. 

_“Hey!”_

Twilight cringed, a sharp tendril of agony exploding in his head. Warrior hadn’t raised his voice, but Twilight’s hearing had suddenly become overly sensitive. It had heightened to the point where he could hear mice scurrying through the foliage and the quiet chirping of far away crickets. He could even hear the trickling of a stream he knew was a long ways away from them. 

“Warrior..?” Twilight managed to mumble, forcing himself to focus on the Hylian in front of him. Anything to distract him from the strange feeling seeping deep into his bones and gradually spreading. 

He was still in Hylian form, but he felt very much like he was in wolf form. As if both halves had blended together and now Twilight had to learn how to adapt to the foreign entity he had become. 

Warrior breathed a sigh of relief, clasping Twilight’s shoulder, “You gave me a scare there, Twi. You feeling alright?” 

No. He was not. But that hardly mattered.   
  
“Fine. Just a dizzy spell,” Twilight answered, voice tight. Warrior was not easily convinced, but said nothing to contradict his words. 

“If you say so.” He straightened, dusting himself off and smoothing the wrinkles from his tunic before lending Twilight a hand. 

Twilight took it and allowed Warrior to effortlessly haul him to his feet. Another wave of vertigo swept over Twilight and he subconsciously tightened his grip on Warrior’s arm to stay standing. His limbs were oddly wobbly, his coordination terribly off, and he wavered momentarily. 

Warrior didn’t remark on it, but Twilight knew he’d caught it. The Knight’s sharp eyes narrowed, noting the sudden paleness of Twilight’s complexion and the confusion and worry carefully hidden in the background of those cobalt orbs. 

Twilight might pride himself in being able to hide his true feelings, but Warrior had grown adept at reading people like an open book. The only one he’d been unable to get a good grasp on was Time. 

“If you start feeling worse, let me know and I’ll have us stop to make camp for the night,” Warrior told Twilight, tone brooking no argument. He held a hand up to stall Twilight’s oncoming protestation, sternly stating, “Your Cub’s home isn’t going to disappear overnight. It will still be there tomorrow. He can wait.” The Knight inclined his head with a faint smile and added pointedly, “Besides, I think Wild would be more concerned about your health than getting home, anyhow. Don’t you think?” 

Twilight wisely chose to shut his mouth, glowering mildly at Warrior. He was visibly disgruntled that Warrior had already known what he would have said, but he had to concede to the point the Knight made. 

He hadn’t missed the thinly veiled warning behind those words either. 

_You had better tell me, or I will tell Wild and you will have to deal with the consequences then. _

* * *

In the end, they’d made it to Wild’s home. It was late in the night and most of the Heroes had retired almost immediately after stepping foot inside the homely house. 

It was mostly bare with a handful of furniture here and there, but they hardly minded. They were just relieved to finally be off their feet and get a good night’s rest without any fear of monsters or an unprecedented ambush. 

There were three still awake, two of whom were growing increasingly concerned by the third’s uncharacteristic behavior. 

Wild wouldn’t admit it aloud, but his worry for Twilight would not stop rising. The Ordonian was a man of few words, yes, but he’d hardly spoken to him during the past three days! He hardly interacted with Wild now, and the teen was beginning to wonder if something was seriously wrong. 

He was slowly becoming twitchy and impatient, waiting for Twilight to snap out of whatever daze had appeared to take hold of him. 

Time shared his concerns although he hid it well. The Pup had a tendency to space out for hours on end and when he would finally return to the present, he would look so utterly lost and bemused about everyone and everything. Time had seen him when he would wake in the mornings- sometimes in a panicked haze, other times in fear, and most of the times perplexed and lost. 

Twilight’s eyes flickered and shifted as if there were some kind of inner battle taking place that he was struggling to win. 

“You mentioned you wanted to stop by somewhere before we should leave?” Time’s rumbling voice broke the tense silence hanging uncomfortably o’er them. 

Wild blinked and turned to the elder Hero, nodding before verbalizing, 

“I need to visit Kakariko briefly and pick up a few things.” 

Time hummed, “And how far is Kakariko from here?” 

To think that village was still around... It was amazing. 

“If we teleport to TaLoh Naeg Shrine, we could save ourselves a day’s walk.” 

Wild, who had been on the verge of answering Time, froze. Time’s brow creased and both Links slowly rounded on Twilight who was sat across from Time at the small table. The Ordonian hadn’t once moved from his slouched position. He had an arm resting on the table and was tapping a finger on the surface, apparently deep in thought. 

But they knew he had spoken. 

That had been his voice casually answering for Wild. 

“Twilight..?” Wild whispered, utterly confounded. How had Twilight known that? How did he know of the shrine and of Wild’s teleportation ability? He’d never said a word of either! 

Time glanced between them. He might not have understood what Twilight had said, but he knew it was wrong. Twilight couldn’t have possibly known how far it was to Kakariko from here. He wasn’t from Wild’s Hyrule and had never visited it before they’d met Wild. And based from Wild’s shocked expression, Time could tell Twilight must have been right. 

“Is he correct?” He asked for clarification, voice pitched low in order not to disturb the slumbering Heroes in the next room. Wild briefly looked to him then back to Twilight, nodding with a weird and stunned look on his youthful features. 

“Y-yeah...But...How could he have known that?” 

Time had other questions. Teleportation? Shrines? But he brushed them aside. There would be time for answers later. 

Instead, he cleared his throat, trying to gain Twilight’s attention. 

It didn’t work. 

Twilight appeared to have forgotten he and Wild were there. 

Wild was not as patient. He wanted answers, and he wanted them _now_. Twilight had been acting strangely, but this took the cake! First, he knew where Wild’s home was. Then he chased off a couple of travelers, stating with a growl that they were Yiga scum, and he was acting funny when they passed by the Shrine of Resurrection and the Temple of Time.

Wild had known something had been off about it all but hadn’t thought too much on it until one thing started happening after another in a never-ending stream of coincidences...

* * *

_“Twilight, there you are!” Wild called with relief evident in his tone as he trotted to the still Ordonian’s side. Twilight didn’t react to his presence. In fact, he didn’t appear to realize Wild had called out to him. _

_The fur-clad Hero was staring blankly at a small crevice in a rock where an old campfire lay, embers long having been collected by the wind and spread elsewhere in the extensive land. _

_Wild remembered this place. It had been the first he’d visited, but back then, it hadn’t been so strikingly empty and abandoned. _

_He curiously looked to Twilight, concerned by his silence and the strange expression he wore. There was a distant look in his eyes, as though he were recalling a memory from a time passed. _

_“Twi..?” He slowly asked, nudging the older with his arm.   
_

_Twilight blinked with incredible slowness but otherwise did not react. _

_“He’s gone...”   
_

_If Wild hadn’t seen Twilight’s lips moving, he would have thought his voice had been a figment of his imagination. _

_The teen quirked an eyebrow at the vague words. _

_“Who is?”   
_

_Twilight suddenly shivered. He vigorously shook his head, resembling his wolf-self when he would shake his head and whip his thick mane through the air. _

_“Right...” He murmured in a quiet and thoughtful voice, “He could finally rest...”   
_

_Wild was even more lost when Twilight seemed to draw himself from whatever daze he was in. A look of surprise stole across his face when he noticed Wild beside him. _

_“Cub?”   
_

_Now both Wild’s eyebrows were raised. _

_“When did you get here?”   
_

_When did he- _  
  
_Wild nearly dragged Twi over to Time. For him not to notice his presence? To not acknowledge him? Twilight had literally just spoken to him! Had answered him! And now he was acting as if he hadn’t realized Wild was there? _

_Something wasn’t right about this, and Wild was determined to get to the bottom of it. _

* * *

The next time it had happened had been when they walked past the Shrine of Resurrection. Wild hadn’t told Twilight that this had been where he’d awakened from his century-long sleep. 

If Twilight had been acting strange earlier, he was acting even more strange now. 

The Ordonian had looked so disconcerted and uncomfortable. He bared his teeth at the doors, recognition flashing in his eyes. Wild had been bemused and when he’d asked Twilight what the matter was, Twilight growled that he hated the Shrine and wanted to get away. 

He’d muttered other words beneath his breath, and Wild couldn’t make any sense of them. But the teen couldn’t stop thinking of how Twilight had called the Shrine by its name. How had he known? 

Then they came across where Wild had been mortally wounded. The crumbling wall and three Guardians piled atop one another. Wild hadn’t told the Heroes this was where he’d fallen. 

Twilight had gone berserk. The other Heroes might not have recognized the wild look in his eyes or the sheer pain in them, but Wild and Time had. Twilight had basically dragged them away from the spot, claiming the Guardians made him feel queasy and that something about the place felt horribly _wrong. _

Wild had thought maybe Twilight had sensed what might have happened. That he felt something terrible had gone down in this very area. But there was something more to it. Something more to the intensity of Twilight’s reaction. 

* * *

_“Twilight!”_ Wild surged up from his chair, the legs scraping the wooden floor as he loomed over the oblivious Hero. Time very nearly started at the abruptness of his movement. 

A thought had struck Wild and the Hero wasn’t sure what to think or feel. It couldn’t be possible but...   
  
Maybe it was? 

Twilight raised his head, blinking several times before turning to give Wild a faintly bemused look, 

“Yes?” 

“How did you know?” Wild immediately demanded to know, planting his palms firmly on the tabletop. 

A look of pure confusion crossed Twilight’s features, dark brows drawing together at the sudden and very much heated question. 

“How did I know what?” 

“Where Kakariko Village is!” Wild pressed, eyes narrowing. He dared Twilight to try and scrabble out of this one. He’d managed to wriggle away before but he’d drawn way too much suspicion from Wild for it to be coincidence. 

Twilight knew far too much about his Hyrule and Wild was determined to find out how. 

Twilight leaned back, completely and hopelessly lost. 

“What?” What was wrong with his Cub? He could sense Wild inwardly bristling, and his frustration bubbling to the surface. “I don’t know where Kakariko Village is. This is your Hyrule-” 

“Don’t give me that nonsense!” Wild interrupted, wounded. It caught both Time and Twi off guard. Jabbing a finger at Twilight, Wild claimed, “You knew where my house was before I even said a word! You knew those ‘travelers’ were Yiga! You recognized the Shrine of Resurrection and the ruins of the Temple of Time! _How?”_

Twilight’s expression suddenly morphed into one of equal aggravation and frustration. He lurched upright in his seat, growling back, 

“I _don’t _**_know_**, Wild! I don’t know this place! I have no idea what you are even talking about!”   
  
They were only inches away from each other and Time immediately stood when he felt tensions were running alarmingly high. He made to separate them but Wild exploded, 

_“What do you mean you don’t know?!”_

His thunderous voice awoke all the slumbering Heroes. A few shot up in alarm while others blearily blinked themselves to full consciousness. 

“What is going on?” Wind fearfully asked upon seeing the wrathful form of Wild and the furious Twilight. Time was looking between them, hands hovering uncertainly in the air. 

Warrior curled an arm around the sailor when he shirked back against the Knight. Legend was rubbing at his eye, disgruntled and displeased at having been woken up in such a rude fashion. 

Sky’s eyes were wide as he watched Twilight and Wild stare one another down. He’d never seen them interact like this before! The two were so close, an unbreakable bond binding them together. But now they were completely at one another’s throat and Sky feared something might happen that they would later come to regret. 

Four wasn’t sure what to make of it either. His counterparts were voicing their own opinions. Red was pleading for Wild and Twi to stop fighting, Blue was griping about lack of sleep, and Vio was droning on about how he’d long seen it coming. 

Hyrule buried himself further into his blankets, hoping to drown out the argument. He hated contention and fights. They made him feel sick to his stomach, and seeing Twilight and Wild at odds made him incredibly ill and discontent. It was a horrible feeling that made him queasy and uncomfortable. 

“You know! You just refuse to say anything!”   
  
“I told you that I don’t!” Twilight didn’t shout, but he might as well have. His tone was dangerously low and precariously balanced that even Legend shrunk back at it. There was an undertone of warning neither of the Links had missed. 

Four’s eyes held the _uh-oh_ look the others wore. 

“I don’t understand what you’re saying!” 

“Stop lying to me! You’ve never lied before! Why are you starting now?” Wild’s voice wavered, bordering on a crack and hurt flashed across his expression. 

Twilight reared back as if he’d been physically struck. 

_“Lie to you..?”_ He whispered in disbelief. “What makes you think I’m lying to you?” 

Wild threw his hands in the air, a strangled sound of frustration escaping him, “There you go again! You know what I’m talking about! Stop pretending that you don’t!” 

Twilight was still reeling from Wild’s incensed words, his heart aching. 

His Cub had angrily accused him of lying. 

He swallowed thickly. 

He’d never lied to Wild. Twilight had made a promise not to. Sure he withheld information, but never would he flat-out lie! He’d always been honest and open with his Cub.

Why would he say such a thing? 

What had Twilight done to give Wild the impression that he was lying? 

He tried to speak but his voice withered and died in his throat, the words failing to reach his tongue.

This was worse than any wound Twilight had ever had combined! The words were sharper than even the sharpest knife, stabbing into his heart and viciously twisting it. His heart bled, his chest suddenly tight. 

Twilight couldn’t fathom it. He couldn’t wrap his mind around this. What had he done to lose Wild’s trust so quickly and so easily? For Wild to so readily accuse him...

It hurt more than words could ever convey.

Everyone appeared to hold their breath, the atmosphere heavy with anticipation and tight with worry. 

Finally, Twilight released a shuddery breath and lowered his head, blinking furiously. 

Surely it was a trick of the light, but Time could have sworn he saw his descendant’s eyes glistening. Cobalt blues swam with a myriad of hurt, pain, anguish, confusion, and grief that it physically pained Time to see. 

But it was gone before anyone else could see. 

Gone before Wild could see. 

Twilight lifted his chin and opened his eyes. 

Time didn’t like the look in them. He’d never seen Twilight look so...look so guarded and empty. Completely devoid of any emotion. It was a defense mechanism. A way to protect himself from the harm Wild’s words had undoubtedly inflicted. 

Then his eyes sparked and flashed and Twilight set his expression, stating lowly and with a clarity, “I would **never** lie to one of my own.” 

_The Goddess strike me down if ever I do. _

Then he was gone. 

* * *

* * *

_The great wolf whined as he pawed helplessly at the stone doors keeping him from the one who lay within. _

_When would he come out? He’d been waiting for him and his patience was slowly growing thin. _

_“Patience, Great Beast,” A dignified, elderly, voice lightly chided. The wolf turned his large head to face the cloaked man standing not too far from him. The man leaned heavily on an axe, watching him closely, “He will come in due time.”   
_

_The wolf grumbled and griped. If the person wasn’t going to wake anytime soon, why had he been brought here in the first place? He wandered away from the doors and searched for a comfortable place to rest. He circled a portion of the ground, still rumbling deep in his throat before finally settling. _

_He supposed he could wait a few more days for the kid to wake up. _

_The Old Man was left shaking his head bemusedly at the odd animal and returned back to his campsite to await the Hero’s awakening.   
_

* * *

* * *

“Down by the spring,” A familiar, deep voice hummed. Twilight’s ears twitched and he opened his eyes a crack to peer up at the glittering sky above. He should have known the Old Man would seek him out. “You always were predictable.” 

Twilight said nothing. 

Time released a silent sigh, shoulders slumping with the movement. He moved forward with the grace and elegance of an experienced warrior and settled beside where his descendant lay. He crossed his legs and patiently waited. 

Twilight relaxed somewhat when Time’s strong and soothing presence wrapped itself around him. The Hylian counted as many of the sparkling gems decorating the oily canvas above, willing himself not to think of the memory that had come to him before sensing Time’s presence. 

He tried not to think of Wild or of their argument. Of the pent up frustration and confusion Twilight had projected into the fray, adding to the building tension and tipping the scales. 

It was hard not to. 

He shut his eyes against the heavens and willed himself to forget. But he couldn’t. He kept remembering. 

The words echoed in his ears...

He reopened his eyes and peered off into the distance. 

_“Stop lying to me!” _

He flinched, anguished and grieved. 

_“You’ve never lied to me before!” _

His heart throbbed painfully. 

_“Why are you starting now?” _

The hurt reflected in his Cub’s eyes. The confusion and uncertainty. 

“I would _never_ lie to him.” Twilight whispered fiercely. He didn’t know why he spoke aloud, or why his voice sounded weak and uncertain. As if he were seeking to reassure himself but not knowing whether or not it was the truth. 

How was he to know? The past few days had been nothing but a muddled blur. 

“I know.” Came Time’s steady assurance. 

Twilight huffed and turned his face away, sorrow glimmering in his eyes. 

“_You_ do...But _he_ doesn’t...” 

* * *

* * *

_The wolf shuffled through the brush, skirting around the rocks and peering in at the Old Man idly stoking the fire he had blazing. _

_He’d been periodically checking in with him, getting updates on whether or not the kid had awoken. Lately, he was always disappointed to learn the kid was still dead to the world and would leave grumbling and complaining about having to wait. _

_As if sensing his eyes on him, the Old Man glanced up. A smile lit his face hidden by the hood he’d cast over his head and he told the wolf, _

_“I’m afraid you missed him by a couple days, my friend.”   
_

_The wolf blinked slowly then growled, the words slowly registering in his mind. His sharp teeth flashed in the sunlight as displeasure rose within him. He stalked to the edge of the cliff, glaring down into the vast expanse of Hyrule spread out below. Of course that foolish kid would wake up while he’d been off exploring and familiarizing himself with this expansive kingdom! _

_He exhaled deeply and searched the area below. _ _It was truly more colorful than his own. And much, much, larger. _

_The sheer size still took him aback. _

_How was he to find the idiot boy now? _

_“I suppose you could try tracking him, but-”   
_

_Whatever the Old Man was going to say, the wolf would never know, for he was interrupted by an enthusiastic whoop. _

_The wolf looked curiously in the direction it had come from and trotted to the cliff’s edge to see what had made the noise. The beast had to take a double take at what he saw. _

_Was that a..._

_He blinked, unable to believe what he was seeing. _

_The vision was still there. _

_There was a half-dressed Hylian surfing down a cliff on a shield waving a torch like a madman in the air. And he was heading straight for the monsters camped below. _

_The wolf’s face would have been iconic were the Old Man not restraining himself from face-palming at the wild child he had let loose into the wilds. _

_“I am also afraid,” He began, trying to keep his voice steady but the strain was apparent, “That your descendant is rather-” He started when the wolf bolted away, chest heaving as he enthusiastically barked at the Hylian. _

_There was no denying it! That boy was his! _

_The Old Man’s expression fell flat. What had he done? He inwardly bemoaned. They were two peas in a pod and would wreak havoc across his beloved Hyrule! _

* * *

* * *

When Twilight next stirred, he was surprised to find it was dawn. He didn’t recall drifting off, but he supposed he’d lost track of time and had another strange and all-too-real dream. 

His brow crinkled when he registered warmth against his side and rolled his head to the right to find Time lying next to him, a serene expression softening his neutral features. 

His ancestor, it appeared, had stayed by his side for the entirety of the night. His arms were tucked beneath his head, providing a cushion against the cold, hard ground, and he’d positioned himself to where he was shielding Twilight from the cool breeze sweeping in. 

Twilight looked away, warmth blossoming in his chest. 

Time still looked after him, after all of these years-

And that was when it hit him. 

Twilight bolted upright with a disbelieving gasp, eyes incredibly wide. His breath caught at the possibility- at the chance that it might be true. Unbridled shock stole over his entire being as the realization sunk deep into his heart and disbelieving mind.

Oh _Hylia! _

The Golden Wolf! The Hero Shade! Time had come to him to help him on his journey to defeat Ganondorf! He’d trained him, taught him all that he needed to know to stand his ground against the King of Evil! 

What if...

What if Twilight had done the same for Wild? 

And then it struck him. Wild’s easy acceptance when he learned Twilight could turn into a wolf. The familiar manner in which Wild had greeted him when they’d first met. When their eyes had locked onto one another, Twilight remembered the shock, surprise, disbelief, and hope that brewed within those cerulean orbs. 

He remembered feeling confused. He was the only one Wild would speak and listen to when the Heroes had come across him. It was by chance Twilight had found him. But now, he couldn’t help but wonder whether it was the Goddess’ plan all along for him to be the one to discover the Hero of the Wilds. 

Surprisingly enough, it had been Wild who had- after much hesitation- approached him first and a connection had established. A powerful bond was forged and only grew stronger with every passing day. 

A strong hand gripped his shoulder, anchoring Twilight briefly as thoughts raced through his mind. He startled and sharply looked to see Time had sat up- having been jolted awake by Twilight’s sudden movement. 

There was a hint of concern in his good eye that he fixed on the wound up Twi. 

“Pup?” 

Twilight could hear and understand the questions accompanying his name, but he couldn’t answer them. Not now. Not until he knew...

He gathered himself to his feet as calmly as he could manage, his mind whirling. He needed to talk to Wild. To find out if it was true. He needed to know if Wild had recognized him when they met- if he had known who and what he was before Twilight ever revealed his secret to the Cub and Time. 

It would explain so many things. How well they worked together when he was a wolf- as if Wild had had previous experience. How simple it was for Wild to adapt to his frequent shifting between forms. The familiarity Wild interacted with him that had been evident since before they’d grown close and forged an unbreakable bond. 

Without a word, Twilight walked away from the spring and made for Wild’s home. Time had already stood and strode after the Ordonian without question. The brisk pace Twilight set told Time he had an agenda- an objective he intended to accomplish. The look in his eye was all too familiar to Time, but he knew he had nothing to fear. 

What felt to be an eternity but was truly no longer than a couple minutes, the two arrived to Wild’s humble abode in Hateno to find said Hero already outside, tending to the garden he’d started to grow. It was still early, dawn having just arrived, meaning the other Heroes were most likely still slumbering away. 

In his peripheral vision, Wild caught sight of them and straightened with relief upon seeing Twilight coming his way. Immediately, he deserted the basket he’d been gathering vegetables in and hurried towards them. 

“Twilight!” He called, his hair loose and fluttering in the breeze. Dressed in his Hero of the Wild’s outfit, Wild resembled Twilight and Time from whenever they’d adorned their own Hero tunics during their adventures. 

He met Twilight and Time halfway down the path then paused uncertainly. Shifting on his feet a little ways in front of the Ordonian, Wild’s gaze darted here and there, finding the ground more interesting before moving to lock onto Twilight with true remorse and contrite. 

From the faint shadows beneath his eyes, Twilight felt a pang of guilt flash through him when he realized Wild must have had difficulty getting any sleep the previous night. The two often slept nearest one another or with Twilight in wolf form curled round Wild protectively and comfortingly. 

Rarely were the two apart. While it didn’t often bother or trouble them, this time was different. Twilight and Wild hadn’t resolved their dispute and it had nagged at the both of them. They did have disagreements here and there, and there were times their opinions didn’t align, or their thoughts differed from one another, but never did it escalate the way it had only hours before. 

Both attributed it to stress, but neither used it to excuse or justify their words or deeds. 

Seeking to assure his Cub, Twilight made the first move before Wild could apologize for something they were both at fault for. 

He reached out and gripped Wild’s shoulder reassuringly. 

All was forgiven between them. 

Wild knew this from the simple gesture. Twilight was a reserved individual who spoke when he pleased, and so, for him, actions spoke louder than simple words. 

A smile curved Wild’s lips and he gripped Twilight’s wrist. 

He knew, that even though he’d never voiced it, his apology had been recognized and accepted. 

Then Twilight frowned and Wild faltered uncertainly. 

The intensity of Twilight’s stare, the boring into his eyes told Wild he was searching for something. 

“Wild,” 

“Yes?” 

“Did you know?” 

Wild didn’t have to ask for Twilight to clarify his meaning. He understood what his mentor, brother, and friend was asking. 

Wild grinned widely upon seeing the faint flicker of recognition in Twilight’s eyes. A look entered them that he knew well. They were the eyes that belonged to his much beloved and loyal companion who’d traversed into the deepest of depths and furthest of lands alongside him; who’d awaited him as he completed the trials and regained control of the Divine Beasts; who’d comforted and encouraged him with his presence alone; who’d cared for him, hunted with him, and experienced everything with him. 

Twilight hadn’t remembered anything before they’d met. Most likely due to the fact that he hadn’t joined Wild on his adventure as of yet but someday would in the nearby future. In a time already passed for the younger teen. 

With a nod, Wild affirmed, “I did.” 

_The instant I first met you._

He’d known. When their eyes had first met, Wild recognized them as those belonging to the wolf who’d journeyed with him. It was the reason why he’d addressed only Twilight when he’d met the other Heroes and not any of the others. 

Twilight shook his head with a sigh, a small smile of his own appearing and the Ordonian curled an arm around Wild’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

Wild knew then and there that all was well between them. 

Time watched them with pride. Moving behind them, he settled a hand on his descendant’s and Wild’s shoulders and the three looked to see the sun rising in the distance, bathing the world in color and light. 

The other Heroes would soon awaken and their mission would resume once more. 

All was well. And all would be well. 

* * *

* * *

_Link swallowed thickly as he gazed upon the castle bathed in malice. He gripped the Master Sword in his hand and shifted the shield on his left arm. He was ready to face the Calamity. All he’d experienced, all he’d done, and all he’d seen had prepared him for this. _

_His eyes narrowed, blazing with determination and face full of steely resolve. He would confront this evil that arose 1100 years prior to this point and defeat it, bringing peace to Hyrule once more and freeing Zelda. _

_He would purge this kingdom of the poison that had long-since seeped deep into its very core, smothering it in darkness and suffocating what little hope remained. _

_He may not remember much of its rise 100 years earlier, but he knew the Calamity had caused much devastation, despair, and ruin. _

_A nudge at his side drew Link’s attention to the great beast standing beside him. The wolf who’d come across him not too long after he’d awoken had never left him. A constant, reassuring presence Link found he treasured and was ever so grateful for. _

_This wolf had witnessed his lowest points and his highest during this adventure.This wolf had celebrated when he’d celebrated, mourned when he’d mourned, and encouraged him to press forward- to get back up on his feet after he would fall and try again. _

_This intelligent beast had never once allowed him to give up or give in. He’d protected him, congratulated him on his achievements, and gave Link the courage he needed to keep on going. _

_With the wolf at his side, Link never felt alone or remiss. Wherever he went, the wolf would follow. _

_Link placed a hand on the wolf’s large head and nodded sternly to himself. The wolf huffed and seemed to smile at him. His teeth were bared and he pushed Link gently with his snout, urging him onward to the Castle where the Calamity awaited. _

_Cobalt blues bored into Link’s own cerulean ones, telling him the wolf believed in him and knew he would succeed. _

_Link smiled in thanks and started down the path. The wolf walked alongside him, his presence soothing Link’s tumultuous mind and troubling thoughts. It pushed away the uncertainties, fears, and doubts that might have lingered helping Link to focus on the purpose of his being here. _

_It was time. _

_Both had known this- had felt it deep within. It was almost like a calling, telling Link his tale was drawing to an end. _

_But..._

_ **Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow.** _

_When Link crossed the threshold of the Castle, he immediately felt the absence of his companion and when he turned to look, he found the great wolf seated on the cobblestone path, watching him go with sorrow. _

_The sad eyes still blazed with the belief the wolf held in Link. Link knew then that the wolf would leave. That he had someplace to return to. _

_Link hesitated and denial warred within his heart. He’d drawn close to the wolf...and to lose him..._

_The wolf barked once. _

_ **Go! ** _

_The beast wagged his tail, thumping it against the broken and torn up path. He tilted his head, watching Link proudly. _

_Link knew what he had to do. But before..._

_Link turned around and began walking towards the wolf. The wolf inclined his head and made a low, rumbling, sound. Link ignored the chastisement. He’d come to recognize and identify the wolf’s thoughts and feelings from the different intonations and body language. Those eyes spoke for the beast more than it probably knew. _

_He dropped to his knees and threw his arms tightly around the wolf- his dearest friend who’d stuck with him for the duration of this difficult and wild journey.   
_

_“I’m going to miss you...” He whispered hoarsely, eyes stinging as he squeezed them shut.   
_

_He felt the wolf raise its paw and wrap a limb as best it could around him. Sometimes, this beast acted more human than wolf... _

_It nuzzled its large head against his then gently nudged him towards the castle once more. _

_This time, when Link left and disappeared into the depths of the decrepit ruins, he never looked back. _

_For to look back would mean he didn’t believe they would ever meet again. _

_The wolf remained until he was gone...Then vanished into speckles of Twilight. _

_When Link emerged victorious and the Princess saved, he found his companion absent. He felt the loss of his presence keenly..._

_Their parting tore at him. _

* * *

_ **However, that parting need not last forever...** _

_ **Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time...** _

_ **That was up to him. ** _

* * *

_And, months later, when Link looked and met the familiar cobalt blues of a Hylian bearing a fur pelt round his strong shoulders, he knew. _

_The connection was reestablished. _

_“Are you the Hero of this Hyrule?” The question directed towards him would have made Link wary and suspicious, but this time, he knew he had nothing to fear.   
_

_This was no Yiga intent on assassinating him. _

_Standing and dusting himself off, Link inquired with a small grin, “And if I am?” _

_The Hylian with dusky brown hair extended a hand and with a slight smile replied, “Then I’ll need you to come with me. Some friends and I have been searching for you, Link. I’m afraid we have need of your assistance.” _

_Link released a warm chuckle and clasped the Ordonian’s hand with his own. The wolf had assisted him on his journey and now, Link could return the favor. _

_“Then I’ll happily lend you mine.” _


End file.
